


Unexpected Meetings

by Fibi94



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Double Date, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: When the day started she never thought she’d find herself here (AaronxHannah and SethxKendra double date!)





	Unexpected Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by: trelliumdandrepressedemotions

When the day started she never imagined that it would end this way, Seth suggested they use their rare day off to go do “couple stuff” and she said yes, everything was going fine, they had a beautiful breakfast at a little café down the street from Seth’s apartment and then spend a couple hours at the Smithsonian walking through the hall of presidents, they got a kick out of it, asking each other questions about each president, seeing who knew most, in the end Kendra had won and for the stupidest reason possible, how could he not know that the dress worn by former first lady Abbey Bartlet in the second inaugural ball was by one of her most beloved designers Donna Karan, she was honestly throwing him a soft ball with that.

She can’t remember the last time she was having this much fun with a guy, most of her relationships in the past couple years could be best described as “wham-bam-thank you ma’am” she honestly believed that Seth would be like that too, but he was different, he wanted more, he asked for more and he was getting her to open up to more. He wanted to take her on dates so she dressed up and got out on dates for him, he wanted to spend the night with her even when it was her time of the month, in the three months they were “together”, she let him in and he would spent the night bringing her food in the bed and warming her heat pad when it got cold, he asked her to do couple stuff with him on their day off and she just followed him around D.C. for Kendra all this was an unusual and almost weird experience.

Everything was going perfect… until halfway through the tour in the National Museum of Natural History. Right there in front of a mummified cat she found herself praying for the sweet release of death, which was highly oxymoron but still. She pushes Seth in front of her and tries to hide behind him and the column next to her.

“What’s going on?” he asks puzzled.

“2 o’clock it’s Aaron and Agent Wells!” you hiss at him. She can pinpoint the moment he sees them it’s the exact moment they see them.

“Kendra, I think they saw us!” he whispers, turning around he can see Kendra standing there frozen looking at the other couple hesitantly coming closer.

“Seth, Kendra.” Aaron says he’s standing there, his body stiff looking nervously between the two people in front of him; Hannah has a smirk on her face which looked so out of place with the ashen expressions on the other three people’s faces. Seth breaks the uncomfortable silence first “Hey man I didn’t know you had a day off too!” Aaron smiles and looks at Hannah, “Well I called in sick, which is not a lie because I am sick of the generals.” His joke worked like magic for the other three people, who found themselves laughing without care of the world.

“So you and Kendra?” Aaron asks Seth as soon as the laughing subsides, “Yeah and you with Hannah I see.” Aaron smirks and nodes not answering verbally to Seth, the arm around Hannah’s waist was the only answer the other couple needed.

“Look if you could not tell Emily we would appreciate it. We’ve informed the president and for now we are just trying to see how it goes, it’s better if she doesn’t know.” Hannah asks, this was the first time she talked, Seth and Kendra looked at each other before Kendra finding her voice “Well if you don’t tell on us we won’t tell on you.” Hannah smiled and shook Kendra’s extended hand “You have a deal counselor.”

They ended up following Aaron and Hannah for dinner that afternoon and spend two amazing hours talking about everything they could think of. It was releasing to know that she wasn’t alone, Kendra always felt as if she was breaking every rule by being with Seth, knowing that there’s more people just like her going through the same problems gave her hope. Maybe one day she could come clean to everyone about how she feels for Seth, maybe one day she won’t be afraid to walk outside holding his hand for the world to see, maybe one day she won’t freak at the sight of a friend from work while out on a date with him, maybe one day…

… for now she was content having dinner with him, Aaron and Hannah in the privacy of Hannah’s apartment miles away from praying eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, please let me know what you think.


End file.
